


Blaze

by glittercake



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Cock Warming, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: Sam's phone rings right in the middle of him riding Bucky's dick. He's about to climb off when Bucky grabs his hips to hold him in place."Answer it," He says."Yeah, I was gonna," Sam moves again, pointing to the phone.Bucky's eyes glint with something terrible, and he keeps Sam pinned on his dick, fingers, both metal and flesh, digging into Sam's skin. "Yeah. I know. Get it like this."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 420
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cock Warming bingo square ^_^

They're in the middle of a marathon session between the sheets—sweaty and breathless and getting kind of tired, but feeling too good to stop—when Sam's business phone goes off. 

"Oh, fuck sakes," Sam grumbles half panting with exertion. He's sitting on Bucky's dick, has been for the last half hour, riding him slow and torturous. 

He thinks he'll let it go to voicemail, and it's not a red alert or anything, so it can totally wait while he gets himself off for the fourth time today. 

Bucky seems to have the same idea- he's arching back on the bed, got his hands wrapped around Sam's hips. He's squeezing a little too hard with that left hand, but god fucking damn it, it feels good; it's about to tip Sam right over the edge. 

He imagines finding the bruises there in the morning, being reminded of getting fucked all day to within an inch of his life. 

Just the thought makes him grind down extra hard, really putting his back into it. By the look on Bucky's face—the hungry admiration and his eyes fixed on Sam's body—he really appreciates the effort. 

Sam feels Bucky pulse and jerk inside him, close and no doubt leaking inside him, and Sam's close too. He leans forward on Bucky's chest to get it from a different angle, moans when it hits that all-star spot, and thinks he's about to come...

But the phone keeps ringing.

"Fucking christ," Bucky growls and fucks his hips up one time hard like he thinks he'll get off quickly before Sam gets this call. 

But they lose momentum, and Sam's about to climb off when Bucky grabs his hips to hold him in place. 

"Answer it," He says.

"Yeah, I was gonna," Sam moves again, pointing to the phone.

Bucky's eyes glint with something terrible, and he keeps Sam pinned on his dick, fingers both metal and flesh digging into Sam's skin. "Yeah. I know. Get it like this." 

And to make his point, he shifts his hips to remind Sam that he's still buried to the hilt in him. 

Hesitantly, Sam takes the phone off the nightstand. 

It's a facetime from Maria Hill.

This is such a bad idea. But what seems even worse is the thought of taking Bucky's dick out of him right now.

So he answers it. 

Now, Bucky's flat on his back so she can't see him. It just looks like Sam's sitting on the bed. 

He takes a deep breath, "Wilson, hello?"

Hill squints, "Were you sleeping?" 

"Uh, yeah. No problem, though, how can I help?" 

"Just need to brief you for tomorrow's Op. You wanna get some coffee first or..." 

Bucky's massaging the inside of Sam's thighs- slow circles, squeezing tight then smoothing softly over the marks. He runs his metal finger up and down Sam's balls, teasing mercilessly. Like an asshole.

"No coffee. I'm good." He's kind of impressed with how controlled his voice sounds. 

All Sam wants to do is move, grind his ass back, fuck himself down nice and hard until he comes all over Bucky's chest.

But he's in this now, and he's gotta sit still. 

"Alright. So, General recon, 2.5 hours max—"

Sam nods like he's interested, steadfastly ignoring Bucky's hands on his skin and the cock in his ass... just sitting there. He's doing really good. 

And then Bucky moves. 

It's just a small upward shift, that's it, just getting comfortable, but it's sudden and unexpected and engulfs Sam in a wave of warm, needy want. 

Bucky leans up, looking at Sam's dick- at the precome that just blurted out of him. And he fucking grins like the devil himself. 

Sam shakes his head, meaning to tell Bucky not to even _think_ about it, to stay the fuck still, but instead, Hill catches the gesture. 

"Something wrong with that, Wilson?" She says, head cocked to the side. 

Bucky then makes his cock twitch inside Sam, and Sam lets out a startled gasp. A feeling like lava floods through him. He thinks his face has flushed beyond repair now.

"Hm? N-no. No. That's. God. Yeah, that's fine." He swallows through it, forcing his brain away from Bucky's fat dick in him. He's definitely not thinking about moving. No moving. 

Fuckkk.

"...okay. So anyway, Talbot crew due at 3:45. I need you guys covering rooftops and the—"

Again, Bucky twitches inside him, and he dares to look down at the guy's face. Biggest mistake. Bucky's biting down on his lip, eyes closed, because of course, he's enjoying this. So much so that he gives another twitch inside Sam. 

Fuck it feels good, it's deliciously torturous. It's full yet not enough at all. Sam feels so stretched and exposed the way his legs are splayed wide open across Bucky's lap, so obscenely indecent. It's making him wild with need. 

This time he feels the warm dribble of come run down his shaft, then Bucky's finger sweeping it up with a long slow drag. Then his dick's jerking just the same as Bucky's. 

Sam shivers when Bucky's finger curls around his cock tip. He puts his hand over his mouth to keep from making noise and refocuses on the screen. 

Hill's looking down, reading from the prep file, thank fuck. 

Bucky starts jerking Sam off. As slow as it is, it's fucking maddening. Sam's wet now, leaking, and so Bucky's hand slides easily over him. It takes every last ounce of discipline that Sam possesses to keep still and not fuck himself. 

"Sam… Sam?!"

Fuck! His head snaps up at Hill, "Sorry—"

"Are you okay? You're sweating…"

"Oh god," he says, just short of a moan, because Bucky's shifting now, circling his hips, "Yeah, aircon's busted. Sorry." and he wipes his forehead. 

With his hand that's not holding up the phone, he grips Bucky's wrist, but it does nothing to deter him from working Sam over. 

To be honest, Sam's not actually trying to stop him either. 

"Get that sorted out," she says, "The only thing left is the warehouse, clear from the east, but—" 

Sam hums, sounding like he's listening intently. God knows, Sharon's going to bust their balls when she has to tell them all this shit again tomorrow. And it'll be Bucky's fault entirely; Sam is innocent here. Sam's not the one torturing Bucky.

Just then, he gets a brilliant idea. Well, as brilliant as ideas in these situations go. 

He realizes he can dish out as good as he's getting. So he clenches his ass around Bucky.

"Fuck!" Bucky calls out. 

Sam covers it by looking at the door and apologizing to Hill, "He's fucking around with the aircon. Not working, obviously." 

And he squeezes his ass tight again. Bucky's hand tightens around Sam's dick, and fuck it's good; Sam wasn't planning on that, so he spurts out another streak of precome. 

Bucky hisses, making his cock jerk again, this time with a little more enthusiasm, and it hits Sam's prostate. 

Sam strangles back a moan, ducks his head and pretends he's looking for something on the nightstand. But all of him is now on fire; he's goddamn burning up. He wants Bucky so bad. He wants to get absolutely ruined right now, and he wants to feel it on that mission tomorrow when he walks or runs or even looks at Bucky. 

Without realizing he tenses up again, and all he sees before he feels Bucky shoot off inside him is a pillow abruptly making its way to Bucky's face, which is an excellent thing since he moans like a goddamn alley cat. 

"And I think that's it. Any questions?" says Hill, oblivious.

Sam shakes his head. He can't think about anything except Bucky's come dripping out of him right now. "Nothing from my side. Thanks." 

"Good stuff, Cap. See you at eight sharp. Wear the stealth suit." Hill salutes him, he salutes back and then tosses the phone across the room once he hits 'end call.'

"Oh god, you fucking _asshole,"_ he groans, immediately leaning down to kiss Bucky. It's hard and hungry, all tongue and teeth and moaning.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Bucky says, pushing Sam away so he can get a hand between them to jerk him off. "Thought you were gonna blow before you hung up." 

Sam starts riding him, fast and desperate and hard. He thinks of how incrdibly filthy that was, thinks about Bucky making him come while someone watched, and how that's really doing something for him right now. "Wanted to… Fuck I want you," he says, breathless. "Want you so bad."

"Yeah, honey, come get it. I'm all yours," Bucky says, all hoarse and stupidly sexy, and Sam moans. He drops his forehead against Bucky's, breathing in his air. "Come on, pretty doll."

Bucky's jerking him precisely right, fast, same way Sam's riding him, and they're making obscene goddamn sounds. Sam's so close he can barely keep it together. 

Bucky's right hand comes up to Sam's face, caressing his jaw so gently, and he says, "So fucking hot, Wilson, jesus." and Sam feels Bucky still rock hard and filling him up like this, it's then that Sam loses it.

He comes blindingly hard, his body nearly convulsing. He's not aware of anything anymore, just Bucky's lips on his, kissing him softly, telling him, "That's it, that's it, baby, you're so good, so perfect." over and over.

Bucky probably came again too because the mess he makes when he pulls out is definitely not just one round's worth of jizz. Sam feels Bucky's soft fingers circle his hole, and he's torn between being over sensitive and wanting as much of Bucky as he can get. 

And then he registers that Bucky's pushing his come back inside Sam. 

Sam squints at him through his orgasm haze, "You're fucking filthy, Barnes." 

Bucky pushes some more in, slips a finger in with it, and kisses Sam's pec, "Oh, I know, honey. I know that." he murmurs and then smiles against Sam's skin.

"Disgusting... love it," Sam mumbles before he drifts off into a satiated and well-deserved sleep. 


End file.
